Reunited (And it feels so good)
by KissKendrick
Summary: With busy careers keeping them apart, sometimes for weeks at a time. Beca and Chloe cant wait to be back together, To show each other exactly how much they have been missed. A PLACE FOR SMUTTY ONE SHOTS! TAKING PROMPTS.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: A smutty AU one shot, inspired by my beautiful girlfriend! Enjoy.**

Chloe knew what she was getting herself into when she asked Beca to be her girlfriend, their last night at Barden university. She knew that not only would she be busy, starting out just out of college. But Beca would definitely be busy.

They had moved in together, just five months later. Beca moving to LA, after being offered a job at one of the most respected record labels in California. There was no way, Chloe or Beca was going to allow that to split them up.

That was nearly two years ago. They made a life together in the sunny, but mostly smog filled city of LA. Chloe was comfortable at her job at the hospital where she was completing her residency. Her hours were nearly as crazy as Becas. It wasn't too bad in the beginning but once the album Beca produced went platinum and she was not only nominated, but now a Grammy award winning Music producer and writer, she was almost always on the go.

They made it work though, they made the time. They refused to let something like busy schedules, jeopardize their relationship. They were good for each other and they knew it.

They kept things interesting, as often as they could. Instead of wishing they were with the other, when something happened that they wanted to talk about, they wrote it down and put it away, for when they were together. It made it fun to read what they wrote, remember why they found it so interesting then spend their evenings relaxing and talking about it. They made plans as often as they could. Once Chloe was into her residency, it was hard to take time off, but they managed.

When Beca was being flown back and forth from LA to New York between labels, and for interviews and meeting clients, that is when it seemed to be the hardest. She was never just gone for a day or so, it usually ended up being a couple of weeks if not more. This is where the majority of arguments would stem from. They missed each other, and they were impatient to be back together. Chloe tired of going to bed alone. Beca tired of being away from home. Missing each other, for such long periods of time would inevitably turn into missing each other in more intimate ways.

They found ways of suppressing or partially satisfying their needs. Whether it be at six in the morning, listening to the breathy moans and mumbled dirty talk through their phones, as Chloe lay in their bed at home, her hand between her thighs and Beca in the hotel bed, in the same position.

Or three in the morning when Chloe finally got home, and Beca was waiting for her, wearing nothing more than a tank top and her underwear. It was even better than phone sex. Teasing each other, with the cameras, angling them, so they could see each other, as they pleasured themselves. It would never be as good as being together. The feel of each other's skin pressed together. How Chloe would playfully nip at Becas bottom lip, or how Beca couldn't get enough of the sounds that Chloe made whenever she rocked her hips into her as they made out.

It had been three and a half weeks, and they hadn't even been able to do that. Both of them so exhausted after their days, they were able to exchange I love you's and maybe a little small talk before they passed out. Chloe had surprised Beca a couple of times with dirty pictures she had taken. Causing Beca to nearly spit her coffee, or cover up a moan that slipped out with a sudden cough attack.

She waited impatiently, bouncing on her toes as she waited outside the terminal for her small and yet always stunning girlfriend to appear. Three and a half weeks was way too long. She wanted to have her girlfriend back in her arms. She wanted to kiss her, and hug her and hold her. Then, she wanted to pin her to the nearest wall and _show_ her how much she missed her.

It took a while, but she finally spotted her through the crowed. Her hair was pulled back into a messy pony tail and her large glasses were covering her face. She wore black sweat pants, and her converse, for the long flight. Chloe had assumed she would be the one running toward Beca once she was spotted. However, she was proved wrong when Beca saw her, and a large smile immediately took up residence on her face. She ran as fast as she could toward Chloe and Chloe couldn't help the flutter in heart seeing Beca coming toward her.

She also didn't expect her to drop her carry on and launch herself into her arms and was pleasantly surprised when she felt Becas legs wrap tightly around her waist, and her arms around her neck her lips instantly captured in a kiss.

She smiled into it, her arms wrapping around her, holding her in place as she kissed her back.

They broke for air not long after and Beca pressed her forehead against Chloe's. "God I missed that." She said.

Chloe nodded and carefully set her back down. "So did I, you can't go for so long and not take me with you." She said.

Beca nodded. "Deal. Next time, screw the hospital, you are coming with me."

Chloe laughed and linked their fingers together picking up Becas carry on. "Come on, let's go get your luggage and get home." She said.

"Someone is in a hurry." Beca laughed playfully as they made their way to the baggage claim.

Chloe stopped with a knowing smile and stepped up to her, her lips barely grazing her ear.

"Someone hasn't had a proper orgasm in three weeks, and is dying to get their hands on someone else." She whispered and Beca felt a shiver go through her, as well as a familiar warmth in her belly that traveled south.

XXXXXX

With her hand resting on Beca upper thigh the entire ride home, her fingers gently moving back and forth, in a steady, rhythm that was driving Beca absolutely insane. Chloe hummed to herself, as she enjoyed watching and feeling Beca become more and more restless next to her. She had always loved seeing Beca come out of her shell and embrace her sexuality. She adored making her act like this. Unable to hold still. Knowing that when they got home, she was definitely going to be shown how missed she was, and she fully intended to show Chloe as well.

Beca carried her carry on, and Chloe grabbed her suit case pulling it into their house and setting it just inside the door. She had just kicked off her shoes, and set her bag down when a pair of strong hands, grabbed her around the waist and pulled her around, pinning her back against the door.

She sighed against the lips that were moving against her own, and brought her hands up o tangle into Chloe's red curls. She felt Chloe press her body against her harder trapping her against the door as she pushed her hand up her shirt. She shivered when Chloe's cold hand made contact with the warm skin of her stomach. A hiss escaping her when she felt her nails scrape over her skin, leaving lines in their path.

She broke away and Chloe's lips didn't stop their task as she trailed them from her mouth, over jaw and down her neck.

"Chlo," She panted, trying to keep her eyes from rolling back into her head. "Chlo, maybe…" She couldn't focus on words, when Chloe's hand, seemingly with a mind of its own, cupped her over her bra and firmly began to massage. She moaned and arched her back into the touch. Her hand fisting in Chloe's hair and pulling her away from her neck, to reconnect their lips. She pushed her tongue passed Chloe's lips and the other girl moaned into the kiss, as their tongues fought for dominance. Beca took this opportunity, to push away from the wall and guide them toward the stairs.

When they reached the bottom, Beca broke the kiss, her hand coming up to cup Chloe's face, and hold her in place. "Can you stop long enough to get up the stairs?" She asked breathlessly.

Chloe got a devious smile on her face. "Why don't we do it _on_ the stairs?" She wiggled her eyebrows playfully and Beca raised one of hers.

"Because the last time we did it on the stairs, you had bruises and carpet burns all over your back and couldn't sleep properly for a week," She said.

"Yeah, but the way I got those bruises and burns were totally worth it."

Beca laughed and rolled her eyes before taking Chloe's hand and tugging her up the stairs. She complied and before they knew it they were in their bedroom, Beca backing up toward the bed, as Chloe once again captured her lips in a heated kiss. Her hands grabbing the hem of Becas shirt, and separating long enough to pull it off, then let Beca do the same with hers. Then once they were topless, she pulled out Becas pony tail, letting her chestnut curls fall over her shoulders. Then she gave Beca a small shove and stood over her, as she lay in nothing by her bra and sweat pants, her hair splayed out over the comforter, her eyes dark and lust filled as she looked up at Chloe.

"You are so beautiful." She said softly as she reached behind her back, and flicked her bra open, then let it fall down her arms. Smiling as she watched Becas eyes track her movements. Her breathing becoming more labored as she watched.

As soon as her bra hit the floor Beca sat up, reaching out and grabbing her hips pulling her forward so she stood Becas legs.

"I'm in love with a goddess." She smiled as she tucked the tips of her fingers into the top of Chloe's hip hugging jeans and slid them around to the front, feeling the muscles clench in her stomach. Her hands tangled in Becas hair as she looked up at her, and left hot open mouthed kisses from her belly button to her breasts. Her fingers slowly unbuttoning Chloe's jeans as she kissed back down her stomach. Chloe couldn't take much more of that and reached down, easily removing Becas bra and pulling it off of her, before moving forward, forcing Beca to move back on the bed. Chloe waited until she was able to kneel on the bed between her parted legs, before she reached down, and hooked her thumbs into the waist band of her sweat pants. Beca bit her lower lip as she lifted her hips, so Chloe could pull them off and down her legs. Then she stood again, just long enough to shimmy out of her own jeans before she was back on the bed, crawling up Becas body. Becas eyes slipped closed as she felt Chloe's lips on her stomach, kissing from her left hip, to her right and up. Over her stomach, her ribs, and between her breasts, slotting herself between her legs.

She let her weight rest on Beca and smiled when Beca ever so slightly rolled her hips up against her own. "I've missed you Beca." She said placing a tender kiss on her lips.

Not like it was before. Not rushed. Gentle.

"I missed you too, Chlo." She smiled, as she leaned up for another kiss. Her hands tangling in Chloe's hair and her hips rising on their own accord.

Chloe smiled against her lips, and gave in, moving against her, grinding her center against Becas firmly and was rewarded with a throaty moan and Becas hand digging in to the skin on her hips.

She moved her kisses to her neck again, gently biting and sucking at the skin. Finding her pulse point and attaching her lips. Feeling the rush of her pulse on her tongue as she reached between them, and began kneading her breast, soft, then harder. Gently pinching or pulling at the nipple, feeling more than hearing Becas reaction.

"Chloe," She gasped when she felt Chloe's teeth on her ear lobe.

She grinned and began to move her kisses down. Down her neck, over her collar bone. Stopping only long enough to suck her unattended nipple into her mouth, loving the way Becas body arched off of the bed. She didn't stay there for long and continued her kisses, leaving a trail of red marks down the center of her chest, and stomach.

Beca was in a blissful state, not realizing what was happening until she felt her underwear being pulled off, and Chloe settling herself between her legs.

Her eyes shot open and she looked to down to see Chloe smiling up at her. "Oh, this is happening?" she asked, as Chloe made her way down. The redhead nodded with a smile. Becas head dropped back, and she moaned when she felt Chloe's fingers glide over her first.

She heard a moan and looked down. "You're so wet, baby."

She groaned and fell back against the bed, raising her hips impatiently. Chloe chuckled and looped her arms around her thighs, placing on hand on her stomach and pushing her hips down on the bed. Then slowly, let her tongue firmly glide over Becas throbbing clit.

Becas hand shot out, one finding a tight hold on Chloe's hair, keeping her in place, the other grasping Chloe's hand, their fingers interlocking as she tried to keep her hips from rolling up into her mouth. Chloe alternated between lazy licks and sharp flicks of her tongue, never doing one thing long enough for Beca to get used too. Then using her free hand she pushed two fingers inside of her, at the same time she sucked her clit into her mouth, flicking it with her tongue and Becas back arched off of the bed.

"Fuck Chloe," She gasped, no longer having control over the motion of her hips as Chloe twisted and curled them inside of her.

She smiled against her before slowly pulling out and sitting back. Beca looked at her, her face flushed.

"Why'd you stop?" She panted. Chloe smirked, something she picked up from the brunette as she took off her own underwear and made her way up the bed.

"Because," She said pressing her lips against Becas, letting her taster herself and reveling in how Beca moaned against her lips.

"I'm more than ready, and I need you." She said against her lips and gave a firm roll of her hips against Becas. Beca gasped and grabbed Chloe's hips holding them in place.

"And we both know this is our favorite way to finish." She smiled as she continued to rock against her. Beca couldn't manage much more than a moan.

She may have been gone for three weeks, but this was definitely making it a little easier to deal with. Chloe was insatiable, and she knew exactly how to touch Beca. Where to touch her, kiss her. Her weak spots and the spots that made her melt.

She leaned up, capturing her lips in a kiss as she felt Chloe's, center, gliding against hers. They were both soaked. Sweaty, panting and the room was beginning to fill with their moans as Beca lifted her hips, meeting Chloe's thrusts and this caused Chloe to throw her head back.

"Shit, Becs, just like that." She moaned, her hand braced on either side of Becas head as gripped her hips so tightly, she was sure to have bruises. Not that she cared.

"Chloe, don't stop," Beca said, her head falling back, her eyes squeezing shut as she felt the familiar coiling in her tummy.

"Are you close?" Chloe asked, as she pushed a little harder, a little faster.

Beca nodded. "I'm close."

With a smiled, Chloe ground down against her, feeling their clits meet with every thrust, feeling her skin pressed flush against Becas, her body moving, writhing, arching beneath her.

"I want to come together." Beca panted as one hand came up to grasp the back of Chloe's neck and pulled her down into a kiss.

Once they parted Chloe let out a gasping breath. "Fuck, I'm going to cum."

Beca held her in place, and met her thrusts. "Cum with me baby,"

That's all it took for stars to erupt behind Chloe's eyes and she came, hard with a high pitch moan. Becas back arched off the bed, lifting them both as a slew of profanities mixed with Chloe's name echoed through the room and they collapsed onto the bed. Breathing hard, their bodies pressed together, in every way.

After a few minutes of catching their breath and coming back to reality. Chloe felt the familiar sensation of Becas fingers in her hair. Her nails slightly scratched against her scalp. It felt good, it was how Beca would help her relax and fall asleep on the nights that she couldn't.

This is what she missed the most. The sex was great, perfect in every way. But nothing could beat being curled up in lover's arms. Held securely. It's where she felt the most safe, the most loved.

They were both exhausted, worn out from the last few weeks as well as their recent activities. They didn't want to move, but Chloe relented and rolled off of her. Only to wrap an arm around her waist and pull her back against her.

"I missed you so much." She said kissing her shoulder.

"I missed you too, Chlo." Beca said, sleep lacing her voice. Chloe chuckled. "Always so sleepy after sex." She joked.

"I can't help it, you are just so good at that." Beca said softly, lifting Chloe's hand from around her waist, and kissing it.

"Well, don't think I am done with you. We have three weeks to make up for." She smiled.

Beca laughed lightly. "I look forward to it." She said, and Chloe knew she was falling asleep.

"I love you, Beca."

"I love you too, Chloe. Round two?"

Chloe laughed. "After a nap." She said kissing her shoulder again.

"Deal."

Their jobs may do a good job of keeping them apart. They might go weeks without sex, days without a proper conversation. But nothing, and no one could get in-between the relationship they had built and were continuing to build. Even after the long trips. The reunion, always felt so good.

 **A/N: Dedicated to my beautiful girl 3**


	2. Birthday sex

**A/N: Well. This is going to be a place for smutty one shots. I have a couple more planned, but I suppose if you have a smutty prompt, go ahead and send it to me, just be prepared to wait for it!**

If Chloe could pride herself in one thing, it would be her ability to give the perfect gift. Whether it be for someone's birthday, or Christmas. She always knew just what to get. In large part because, she paid attention throughout the year. If someone mentioned wanting or needing something, she would mentally log it away. Loving the look of surprise on the recipients face when they opened it.

That's why she was certain that what she got Beca for her birthday…well, what she got to end Becas birthday, was perfect, and she couldn't wait to give it to her. Still remembering the day, nearly seven months before when Beca had mentioned it. It wasn't something she brought up, nor was it really discussed after the fact. Much to Chloe's delight, because now she could really surprise her girlfriend of nearly four years.

The night was planned, and put into motion the moment Beca walked through the door. Dropping her bags on the floor and kicking off her shoes.

"Chloe?" She called, taking off her jacket as she walked through the house toward the kitchen. "Chlo, you in here?" She walked into the dimly lit room to see Chloe lighting a candle and setting it on the table next to a previously lit one.

She smiled as she walked in. "What's this?" She asked walking up to her girlfriend and wrapping her arms around her neck. Chloe smiled and wrapped her arms around her waist, placing a soft but thorough kiss on her lips.

"You know exactly what this is." She said. And Beca looked up in thought, playfully tapping her chin with her finger.

Chloe laughed and kissed her again this time, letting her tongue trace the line of Becas lower lip. The younger of the two, let her body lean into the other, sighing as she opened her mouth, granting Chloe access and letting their tongues fight for dominance.

After a moment, Chloe broke the kiss, in favor of kissing down her neck as she back up her up until they hit the counter. "Happy Birthday, baby."

Beca smiled as she tangled her fingers into Chloe's perfectly curled red hair. "Happy indeed." She gasped as Chloe's teeth nipped at the heated skin of her neck.

"I made dinner." Chloe said, though her voice wasn't at all suggestive. More of a statement. Beca was more focused on the hands that has gripped her waist and lifted her onto the kitchen counter.

"Smells wonderful." She said pulling Chloe back up in to another kiss, a bit more roughly than she intended and Chloe whimpered slightly at the tug on her hair, but Beca was quick to massage her fingers over it.

"Are you hungry?" She asked as Beca wrapped her legs around her waist pulling her closer.

"Famished." She said as she reached between them, firmly cupping Chloe through the thin material of the dress she probably should have admired more. Arching into the touch, Chloe moaned into her mouth. "You?" Beca asked.

"Starved." She said moving her lips back to Becas neck, her own hand sliding between them, to the button on the girl's jeans.

"Do you wanna?" Beca asked moving just enough to allow Chloe's hand to unzip her skin tight jeans.

"What?" Chloe asked against her neck, biting down. Beca gasped and Chloe smiled.

"E-eat…do you want to eat?" She asked.

Chloe laughed lightly. "I did. But now…" She said stepping back. "I think I want to give you your present first."

Beca gulped slightly, seeing Chloe's eyes dilate with arousal. "Do you like my dress?" She asked lightly. Beca nodded reaching for her, wondering why she was moving away from her.

"It's very pretty, but you are prettier." She said, confusion in her eyes as Chloe continued to move away.

"Where are you going?" She asked sliding off of the counter.

Chloe only smirked. "Why don't you follow me up to the bedroom? Where you can properly unwrap your gift?" She asked running her hands down her sides. Becas eyes tracking them, as they turned dark.

"Yes ma'am." She said stepping forward to take Chloe's hands. "Right this way."

XXXXXX

When Beca had watched Chloe's hands roam down her own body, she assumed she would be undressing the woman she was sure was actually a goddess. She was right about that. What she didn't expect, as she watched the material of the dress slip from Chloe's body, was to see what she had strapped to her hips, and Beca's mouth went dry.

"Chloe?" She asked looking up at the woman standing above her, as she had be pushed down onto the bed by her shoulders. Her eyes were wide and wondering.

"Yes, Beca?" She asked as she stepped out of the dress and moved forward, pushing Beca so she lay on her back.

"Is that? Are we?" She asked her eyes glued to the 7 inch toy strapped to her girlfriends hips.

Chloe nodded as she hooked her fingers into Becas jeans and tugged them down her legs. A small, excited yet nervous smile made its way onto Becas lips, as she lifted and pulled her own shirt off. Soon she was in nothing but her bra and underwear as Chloe unclipped her own bra and began climbing up the bed, to hover over her.

"You mentioned, never using one before. So I thought, maybe for your birthday, we could do something you have never done before." She said, leaning down to nibble at Becas ear lobe as she felt Becas hands trail down her sides, her waist, her fingers tickling the skin at her hips before she felt Becas nails digging into the skin.

"Chloe, how is it possible for you to be this hot? Just when I thought you couldn't get any hotter, you surprise me with-"She gasped slightly, feeling the goosebumps rise on her body as Chloe's teeth tugged on her ear hard.

"Time to stop talking." Chloe husked as she used her knee to separate Becas thighs.

She nodded quickly, helping her by spreading her legs so Chloe could fit between them. She felt Chloe's lips on her neck again, and sighed as she felt the warmth of her tongue soothing the places that Chloe's teeth bit as she moved to suck at her pulse point.

She could already feel her arousal had soaked through the thin material of her underwear and her hips lifted impatiently, searching for Chloe's. Chloe could feel this and smiled against her neck as she reached down, and using her hand, pushed Becas hips down, pinning them to the bed.

"Be still." She whispered.

"Chlo, I need you." Beca all but whined as she tried to raise her hips this time on purpose only to have Chloe's hand tighten its grip and force it back down.

Chloe lifted up, gently kissing her lips. "Wait, my love. I want to make sure you are 100% ready." She smiled as she brought her leg up, to press her thigh against Becas center. She smiled at the look of pure ecstasy on her girlfriends face as her eyes closed, and she tilted her head back, exposing her already flushed neck to the redhead.

"Beca," She sighed. "You are so wet, I can feel it," She said leaning down and leaving a trail of kisses down her neck, to her collar bone, where she bit lightly, feeling the brunette wince, but arch further into her.

She continued a slow rocking motion, with her leg, giving Beca a little relief, but not enough. She knew this would turn her on, she knew Beca would be excited, but she wasn't aware of how excited she would become. She could feel the younger woman's desire on her thigh and she did her best not to rip her underwear off, and take her quickly. Knowing this was her first time, and wanting it to be perfect.

She had worried a little, that Beca might not be wet enough for the toy, so she did buy lubricant. A flavored one, because it's Chloe, and she never did anything boring or plain. Though now, she wasn't sure it was going to be necessary. She moved back a little, and slipped her hand between their bodies, then into her underwear and gasped. Beca rolled her hips up into her hand when she felt her fingers on her.

"Fuck, Beca. I don't think you have ever been this wet." She got a strangled whimper in reply, as she had apparently reduced the other woman into a state of not being able to speak.

"I think you might be ready." She said lustfully as she moved back, to kneel between her legs and did as she wanted, ripping the thin material completely off of her body, leaving Beca with wide, lust filled eyes beneath her. She moved back a little, and kept her eyes locked on Becas as she ran her fingers up and down Becas heated centered, watching her arch her back, and her breath come out in gasps.

"Baby," She said, when Beca closed her eyes.

She opened them and looked at her. "I want you to keep your eyes on me. I want to watch you." She said as she took the toy in her hand and moved forward, gently running the tip of it against her. She wanted so badly to line it up, and thrust it inside her, but she knew that wasn't an option. As much as she wanted to get this going, to see and feel Becas pleasure, she knew she had to go slow. She didn't want to rush this, or hurt her.

She nodded. "Tell me if it hurts, and I will stop, Okay?'

She nodded again and Chloe reached up, taking Becas hand and moved forward, placing a kiss on her knuckles.

Beca smiled at the gesture and watched with anticipation as Chloe moved back again, leaning over her, and positioning the toy. She felt Chloe line it up with her entrance and their eyes met.

Chloe smiled as she gently moved her hips forward and entered her just slightly.

Beca instantly gasped and Chloe wasn't able to push it in any further than the tip. She looked to see Becas eyes had closed.

"Beca baby, open your eyes." She said.

Two nearly black eyes opened and landed on her. "Does it hurt?" She asked, realizing that Beca had tensed, and wasn't allowing it in any further.

She shook her head. "No, just… it's a bit bigger than I realized. " She said. "I'm okay."

Chloe nodded. "Ill go slow. Just relax for me." She said softly. Beca nodded and let out a breath, letting her entire body relax. Chloe kept her eye contact as she pulled out and slowly went back in, then did it again, going in a little further, judging her movement based on Becas expressions. Her mouth had fallen open, and her brow was furrowed as Chloe was able to push in half way, hovering over her, she felt the burn in the backs of her thighs, from holding herself up.

"Does it feel good?" She asked as she moved her hands to prop herself up, on either side of Becas head.

She nodded quickly. "Yes, feels amazing." She said and reached up, wrapping her hand around the back of Chloe's neck and pulling her down into an almost rough kiss. Chloe's balance faltered and she fell slightly, the toy entering Beca completely and she felt the younger woman whimper against her lips.

She tried to pull back, but Beca hurriedly hooked her ankles behind Chloe's calves, and held her in place.

"Don't stop." She gasped and Chloe looked down at her in shock.

"Didn't that hurt you?"

She nodded. "Just for a second, please Chlo, don't stop." She said and fisted her hand in Chloe's hair, pulling her into another kiss.

She pushed her tongue passed Beca lips and they shared a rough and heated kiss as Chloe began to thrust her hips against Beca. The moans were nearly instantaneous and she smiled into the kiss feeling Becas hips rolling up to meet her thrust for thrust.

"Fuck Chloe, harder." She gasped and Chloe sat back on her hunches so she could look down at her, gripping her hips tightly, and yanked her forward, then grabbed her hands, and pulled her so Beca was straddling her lap, chest to chest.

"Oh fuck," She gasped, as she looped her arms around Chloe's neck, grinding into her. This position made it so Beca grinding was right against her own throbbing clit and she moaned as the woman pressed against her rolled her hips firmly against her.

"Shit, Beca, just like that." She gasped as she held Becas hips, guiding her movements.

It was only a matter of minutes before Chloe couldn't take the pace, and she pushed Beca onto her back and knelt between her legs, thrusting into her fast and hard, watching her eyes squeeze shut, and the way her breasts moved as she as Chloe continued her motions.

"Fuck Chloe, I'm so close." She gasped and Chloe smiled, as she worked harder to bring her to the edge.

"Come on baby, come for me, I want to hear you." Chloe said bringing her hand down, and rubbing her fingers over Becas clit roughly.

"Chloe, I'm… I'm going to-" Was all she was able to say before her back arched off of the bed, a slew of profanities including Chloe's name spilled from her mouth.

Seeing this, was Chloe's undoing and she felt the familiar clench in her stomach before she fell over the edge as well.

She continued her movement, gently, letting Beca ride it out, before she collapsed on top of her.

They lay like this, wordlessly for a few moments, catching their breath. Becas hand gently running through Chloe's hair.

"Happy Birthday, baby."

Beca smiled softly. "Thank you. This was easily the best birthday ever."

Chloe chuckled. "Im going to take it out now." She said and sat back, gently pulling out and Beca winced slightly, at the loss before her body relaxed again. Chloe took it off and dropped it off the side of the bed before moving up behind Beca and pulling her back against her.

"Thank you." She said again. "For this, for making it happen, and being so gentle with me." She said, playing with Chloe's fingers that lay across her stomach.

Chloe kissed her cheek and gave her a squeeze. "Of course baby. But, you better learn how to use it, because I definitely want a turn."

Beca felt the heat rush through her instantly at the thought of using the new toy on Chloe.

"Oh definitely." She said sitting up and turning around. "But first." She said and Chloe cocked an eyebrow as she say up too.

"Wanna lick some frosting off of me?" She asked, with a wink before grabbing her robe from the end of the bed and fleeing the room. Chloe watched with a smile before grabbing her own robe and following after her. Little did Beca know, she had bought whipped cream in a spray can and chocolate sauce for that reason exactly.


End file.
